The present invention relates to a manufacturing technique of a semiconductor device, and can be preferably used for, for example, manufacturing of a semiconductor device in which semiconductor chips are sealed with resin by a transfer molding method.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-049697 describes a technique in which a molding die having an upper die and a lower die is separated into the upper die and the lower die by injecting resin into a cavity, and a substrate mounting table is moved upward using pins, so that the height position of the substrate mounting table relative to a base member is returned to the initial position.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-343819 describes a technique in which when sealing with resin, the resin pressure of melted resin is applied to a movable taper member that is a rigid member so as to prevent a gap from being generated between an upper die and a substrate. Accordingly, a resin burr is suppressed, and the substrate is clamped by an appropriate clamping pressure through a compression spring.